zwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Qwanell
Qwanell Harris Qwanell started off in ZWW before it started getting fame. Before when it was underground but when ZWW rose to fame Que was not signed to return. But after a year Harris joined ZWW. Where he fued with Lance "I Will Win". Where he was unable to win the International Champ from him. Then Qwanell turned heel and starting to fued with Zachary. Losing the fued Qwanell gained alot of notice and was put into of midcard major matches. He was in the Money In The Bank match at Clashmania 3 which was won by Benjamin. Qwanell won his 1st ever championship at Lets Bash 12 where he did the unthinkable and defeated Xander and won the Royal Champ. Hes impressive run came to an end at SummerJam 12 when he lost the title to King Lance. In 2013 he vowed to win the Money In The Bank ladder match and at Clashmania 5 he did it. Qwanell defeated Envy at Spend A Night With A Champion 13 to become a 2x Royal Champion. At The Survivor 13 Qwanell made history. The 1st person to lose a title and win a title in the same night! Early in the night he lost the Royal Championship to Smooth 6 and at the end of the night he became the new Heavyweight Champ after cashing in his money in the bank match after Goldberg had just defended it vs all the members of the Nation Of Domination. Qwanells title reign came to an end at True Mercy 14 where he had no idea who his challeger was till the start of the night when Steve Foxx won a #1 contender battle royal. Later that same night he lost his championship. Qwanell become the 1st ever 2x Money In The Bank Winner and won it back to back years in Clashmania 5 and Clashmania 6. His 1st cash in was in 2013, when he cashed in on Goldberg, who just won an Elimination Chamber. As a result of that at The Survivor 13, Qwanell became ZWW Heavyweight Champ. He would cash in several months later after winning Money In The Back for the second straight year at Never Forgiven 14 vs Nathan who had defeated The Rock then got attacked by Brock Lesnar. Who gave Nathan 3 F-5. That night Qwanell became the new ZWW Champ Going on to fued with Nathan with the help of his new body guard Brock Lesnar. He made his 1st title defense at True Mercy 15 vs The G. He would go on to defend the title all the way up until his Clashmania 7 main event vs Cool # 7 where he lost the ZWW Championship. DWF Qwanell tried out for DWF NXT and made it. He is now in the feds development league TWL. Championships and accomplishments : :2x Royal Champ : :Most Improved Of The Year (2011) :Fued Of The Year (2011) vs Zachary :2x Mr. Money In The Bank (2013-2014) :1x Heavyweight Champ :1st Ever Two Time Money In The Bank Winner :1st Ever Back To Back Money In The Bank Winner : 1x ZWW Champ : 1x Superstar Champ In Wrestling Nickname 'Theme Song' : :Que : :Mr. Money In The Bank "I Rly Mean It" by D-Pryde 'Personal life' Harris is the youngest of 4.